


Ascending the Throne of Roses

by Souhai_Eatery



Series: Messing Around with Panzer Crown! [3]
Category: Daemon X Machina (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Family, Homesickness, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Souhai_Eatery
Summary: Rose Queen misses her family back home, for whom she had faked her death. She understood its implications, yet it left her depressed.Note: Please skip Chapter Three if uncomfortable with lesbian smut (hence why this story was rated mature).Skipping the chapter will have minimal impact on your reading experience.
Relationships: Guns Empress/Rose Queen
Series: Messing Around with Panzer Crown! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533194
Kudos: 2





	1. Living a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written after translations of the character profiles were posted on Reddit. There will be discrepancies between the previous two stories and this one.

Steel-plated walls, steel-plated ceilings; Not unlike how it was at home, but the differences remained especially jarring. Was it the lack of rust, or was it just the unnaturally sanitised environment? Maybe there were too many reasons to keep count. Rose Queen felt like a beast ripped away from her natural environment, displaced from her family and installed into a position that became a love-hate situation. She had steeled her heart for death when she was kidnapped and left for dead somewhere within the Oval Link, but she never expected to survive the femto radiation. Sure, it was nice to get to tear her enemies apart literally and leave the slums, but was it worth all the torment to get to this point? To her dismay, her heart yearned to return to happier times.

Would it have been better if she died back then?

 _‘Not as though thinking about all this would change it.’_ Rose Queen acknowledged it herself, _‘It’s… Time can’t be reversed anyway.’_ Dragging her digital alarm clock into view, its blinking red digits signaled a few minutes before Guns Empress would give her another earful for sleeping in. Not that Rose Queen ever bothered taking her rival’s words to heart, but… Well, she was not in the mood for a tongue-lashing.

The device was almost slammed onto its usual position by the bedside table, before the woman lugged herself out of bed.

There were different types of bases provided by the Oval Link; While they all shared the same, cold aesthetic, there were slight differences in architecture. Reclaimers unaffiliated with any mercenary groups would only get the choice of a single room with its own bathroom attached. Pairs to quadruples — they need not form a group like the Steel Knights did — may also live together in similarly-sized rooms with bunk beds. For three or more residents, they may only live in full-sized communal bases, and those were only available for established groups. Panzer Crown, a group with exactly three members, was allocated a four-room base. It had just enough bedrooms for everyone, as well as a communal bathroom, kitchen and dining area. Rose Queen had always been envious of such living arrangements, but she never expected the opportunity to live in under these conditions herself. She had been a lone mercenary for so long, the stainless steel compartments were almost tear-jerkingly homely.

Between Guns Empress and Crowns Princess, only Rose Queen struggled to get out of bed in the early mornings. The elder had always insisted on sleeping and waking up early, and it seemed like she persisted with the habit perfectly well in the semi-new environment. On the other hand, Crowns Princess was a natural early riser. Sure it seemed unsightly to appear less disciplined than her junior, but waking up before dawn was non-negotiable with her body. It was an unfortunate fact.

 _‘I get the bathroom all to myself then, just me and no one snatching it up.’_ Rose Queen hardly grinned at the reality as the bathroom door slid shut behind her automatically. A sign outside flickered from green to red with the words ‘Occupied’ brightly emphasised. Guns Empress and Princess were normally polite enough to wait for their turns. In fact, Guns Empress _rarely_ ever used the bathroom.

 _‘It was a wonder she never shat herself during combat, or is her asshole permanently clogged up because she’s such a stuck-up bitch?’_ A crass commentary in comparison.

\---

Rose Queen stepped into the storage room by the kitchen, teeth freshened and all. She scanned the room briefly, mentally taking inventory of the military rations tidily packed and organised for visual convenience. She shared with them Princess, to Guns Empress’ displeasure. The leader of the group had offered to share her own meals — decadently fresh ones by Reclaimer and lower-class standards — but Princess insisted on sustaining herself with the unholy series of ready-to-eat meals: sticks of vegetable stew puree, fried rice pockets, compost pottage, boiled-and-fused noodles, pound cake, spaghetti-o’s, and the infamous Pink Goo Stew; And it was especially the stale pink gunk that could offend even Rose Queen’s palate — someone who often had meat-and-maggot stews back home — but it was provided for free by Orbital.

Oddly, she was in the mood to be offended. There were no other outlets to direct her grievances otherwise.

_Glop._

The dining space was empty when Rose Queen settled down with her bowl of edible detergent, microwaved. She was already late for breakfast but Guns Empress was nowhere to be seen anyway, so there was all the time in the world to force the sticky curds down her throat. It clung to her teeth and squeaked between molars, churning bubbles into its stubborn structure. The resulting chunk, stiff as plastic, would eventually release its grip and allow itself to be swallowed; Assuming that the Reclaimer did not choke on it. Rose Queen nearly did when her mind conjured visions of home yet again. Even a dumpster meal was more humane than this unholy substance.

There were no news from Guns Empress nor Crown Princess about any sort of mission today; Those two would sometimes be gone on night missions without Rose Queen, mostly because the latter was terrible at staying quiet and unnoticed. If the duo weren’t on missions, they would definitely be having combat training. Rose Queen wasn’t a slacker when it came to training, but she could never hold a candle to the other two Panzer Crown members; They were completely nutjobs about perfecting their skills. Guns Empress was the most merciless instructor and Crown Princess was the most brilliant student, yet they nearly seemed like mother and daughter. Jealousy was a staple in Rose Queen’s past, but it was much too intense for the former slum-dweller. It was mind-boggling as it was that Guns Empress had any sort of capacity to care for another living being and their welfare.

It took a few coughs and roars before Rose Queen could clear her throat; The guttural noises would have readily drawn concern from any individual in the vicinity, perhaps even a home remedy or two that would treat coughs and soreness, but this was the Oval Link. You were more likely to be frowned upon for weakness than to be cared about. Not to mention that such a noise was perfectly normal, almost commonplace amongst rookies.

Either way, it was time for work. Unlike the parent-child duo, Rose Queen was requested to engage with a colossal Immortal.

\---

Something was definitely off. After returning to Orbital, Rose Queen could pick out a million reasons why the mission nearly ended in failure, but it must be acknowledged that she was feeling under the weather today. What was it about today that dampened her spirits? She had merely teamed up with Drake, Jack and Chill in a mission against Nightmare today. On any other day, it would have barely sated the woman’s appetite for battle. During the mission, however? Rose Queen could not focus on the Immortal, for Jack and Chill reminded her too much of her own siblings.

Chill was the runt of the litter that relied often on Jack, and he would happily pick up the slack for her. As the oldest of the trio, Rose Queen believed that she should act as a dependable elder figure for them, but her inability to focus on the enemy was costly. She had trouble fighting for herself, let alone for two others. It definitely had not helped when Drake reliably carried them through the mission till its completion. Rose Queen’s erroneous ways glared in comparison, churning the negativity that had been steeping all morning. Why was she so weak today? 

Another Western VII member, Nameless, wandered into sight before Rose Queen could avert her gaze. The reason behind why he became part of the group — having been falsely accused and imprisoned, before breaking out for revenge on the key figures that orchestrated the murder of his family — reminded Rose Queen all too well of her own situation, about how she was forced and banished into the hells of Oval Link for no good reason at all. Her desires would scream to forget them all: The family she had to fake her death for, and the injustice she suffered. However, each time a torrential momentum of despair would always pull her under before the regrets could ever strike. Sometimes, she wished that a new day would never arrive; Sometimes she would keep her eyes shut and pretended that she was in the afterlife, but would always eventually be greeted by the sight of steel-plated ceilings, which constantly mocked her failure to will herself to oblivion.

Only her thirst for revenge against the culprits of her predicament could force herself back together, and one of those culprits was Guns Empress. The mastermind behind her torment, and the perpetrator that kickstarted her descent into madness. The same woman who was currently beckoning for her attention with ice-cream in hand. “Hey Rose! I heard you got your ass handed to you by scrap metal!”

‘Rose’ gritted her teeth lamely. 

“Fuck off.” The Reclaimer could only mutter dejectedly. “Bet you wished I died out there. One less chore for yourself. Too… _Fucking_ bad.” The floor beneath her feet would have stiffened awkwardly from being told such; Alas, it was merely an composite slab of metal. It would neither respond nor react even if smouldering glares bored and melted through steel.

Seeing as Guns Empress appeared unaffected by her words, was she inhuman as well?

Despite the tumultuous rage, Rose Queen accepted the frosty treat; Mint chocolate and orange. The bright colours harshly reminded her of someone. “Who do you think I am, Chill?”

Guns Empress raised a brow, “That battle didn’t scramble your brain too, did it?”

Rose Queen further furrowed her own in response. Despite the elder’s slight follow-up smile and the fact that they were now comrades-in-arms, Rose Queen was unable to bring herself to trust Guns Empress. She lost her family and her _honour,_ thanks to this fucking bitch! Thanks to her endless greed for riches, Rose Queen could never return to the world of the living outside the Oval Link; Hell, she had to fake her own death for their sake! She became a mere warrior, who would lose her point of existence yet _again_ when all the Immortals were exterminated. How was she ever supposed to face her siblings again if they found out how much she had fallen? If only she were strong enough to rip this snarky woman to shreds.

In combat, Guns Empress always wielded near-absolute control over the ebb and flow of the battlefield. Her expertise was proven in constantly inflicting the exact amount of damage upon specific areas of her enemies’ carapaces, breaking them down little by little into a pitiable state. It was as though the gradual whittling away of her toys gave the calculative elder immense euphoria, or at least that was what Rose Queen thought she sensed from the shiver of her spine. She could never go all-out on Guns Empress, precisely due to the latter’s sheer skill in combat. Even the most hopeful strategies could not reduce gap between them. By now, their battles would always end _predictably_ in Rose Queen’s failure.

Keeping Guns Empress’ overwhelming prowess in mind, Rose Queen nearly screamed in frustration when the devil pitied her with ice-cream in tow. What was empathy to Guns Empress? A way to mock her enemies? An erection to be relieved? For all Rose Queen knew, she was merely a masturbatory toy for the elder’s ego. Did she deserve to be treated as such? _Maybe_.

However, if Rose Queen hadn’t joined forces with her arch-enemy, only the Western VII would have accepted her destructive bloodthirst. Contrary to the Guns Empress’ completionist approach, the former accountant’s strategy was to inflict way more harm then necessary. If a mere insect were to stand against Panzer Crown, Guns Empress was the sort to attempt preserving a near-perfect specimen for whatever baffling reason. On the other hand, Rose Queen would have been dedicated to ending its existence violently by combusting every fibre of her own being.

The blood of her enemies would graze and scatter similarly to rose petals in the wind, henceforth blossoming her reputation amongst Reclaimers as ‘Rose’ , before it was adapted to become part of her call sign. She was going to use her legal name. or at least a cool variation of it, but she may as well use whatever the people in this hell-forsaken place were already calling her. “You dropped the ‘Queen’ in my sign.”

“Princess thinks that nicknames will bring us closer together. ‘Rose’ was her idea and ‘Princess’ was mine. She left it to me to tell you about this, so that you can come up with a nickname for me.”

“Bitch.”

“I’m afraid Princess would take issue with that.”

“Pfft.”

Guns Empress narrowed her eye with the tilt of her head, seemingly confused and doubtful. Rose merely frowned. What sort of nickname would suit this enigmatic woman? She was a sadist; A guardian; A psychopath; A samaritan; A walking contradiction. It made less sense with the focus on the woman’s call sign. Guns? _Guns?_ Based on what Rose Queen observed before, Guns Empress never had a particular interest in firearms outside of combat.

“Gu-”

“That’s not a nickname.” The response was almost a snarl. It was Rose Queen’s turn to lower her eyelids in annoyance. This woman was truly attempting to set her off, isn’t she? By expecting Rose to remain civil and respectful even though her circumstances had never been. Besides, they were both known as ‘Guns’ and ‘Rose’ before they became mercenaries. What was even wrong with using an old name?

“Fine, you’re going by ‘Empress’ now, happy?”

Empress recovered her neutral expression with a hint of smugness, before returning to assaulting her own cup of ice-cream; Chocolate and vanilla. Rose had carved a slice of her snack, then paused. She seemed somewhat indignant.

“Where’s my royal treatment, then?”

Empress leaned towards Rose, who backed away with her spoon in her mouth.

“I have not accepted you as my Queen… _yet.”_

“Bitch.” It took every fibre of Rose’s being not to spit the spoon at Empress’ face. Why was this primadonna so self-assured? The arrogance was absolutely triggering; Coupled with maliciousness, it was exactly what taunted Rose when she was tortured then imprisoned for years, anticipating death’s arrival to grant her mercy from her captives. No matter how much she prayed for deliverance, she was never granted her wish. Not even the jeers and curses from Guns Empress’ lackeys managed to summon the Grim Reaper. Whatever she wished for, it never happened; Only arrogance and evil remained firmly in place.

“Didn’t we talk about that already?” Momentary confusion marred Empress uncharacteristically, before the conversation concluded with Rose’s departure.

\---

Rose’s only desires at the moment was to climb into bed, pretend that she no longer existed, and allow her nest to shoulder her insufferable self. Her mind had been spinning from how much of a failure she had been today, searing a deep-rooted sense of shame into her consciousness with each waking moment. 

\---

Rose realised that she was not alone. The presence had been sitting at the corner of her bed, occasionally fidgeting and pressing upon the edges of the bed. Sometimes Rose would sense a gaze upon her body, which would sometimes lead to a sigh. Fingers would sometimes drum; It was a thunderous dribble against her eardrum.

It was obviously Empress. There were no lights besides the compact little clock so there was no way to confirm who it was, but there was no way Rose would mistake her for anybody else. This woman was waking her up on purpose, isn’t she?

 _“...... The fuck you want, Guns?”_ It was a mere croak, but Empress was always able to pick up the slightest whispers anyway. Drumming ceased as the figure redirected her attention. Unlike before, barely any temper rose. It was a foggy impression, but Rose strongly believed that Empress was staring. In the dark. _Smiling._

_“IT’S FUCKING 3AM!”_

“Drink with me, Rose.”


	2. Drunken Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please skip the next chapter if uncomfortable with lesbian smut (hence why this story was rated mature).  
> Skipping the chapter will have minimal impact on your reading experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guns Empress and Rose Queen did NSFW stuff (obviously not canon). For the sake of SFW readers, said stuff was moved to chapter three.  
> NSFW readers: Please refer to chapter three at the first mention of Crown Princess.

In their respective sleepwear, Empress wore a plain white t-shirt and black shorts that ended slightly before the knee. Rose preferred less cloth upon her skin; a shorts set with spaghetti straps and moreish shorts that clung loosely.

“So _Rose_ , tell me, what’s been eating at you today?”

“Yeah. You. Now.”

A smirk.

“It was not _meant_ to be sexual innuendo and you _know it.”_

“Sure I do.”

A seat had been pulled for Rose while Empress busied herself with bottles of various liquids. Brows lifted from the sight; Vodka, whiskey, rum, wine and every other assortment of _liquor_. Rose recalled nothing from the pantry that looked anything like a secret stash. You know what, though? She wasn’t going to give a shit anyway.

First drink: A shot of vodka, filled to the brim.

Rose downed it in a single gulp. The masochistic searing down the pipes was all too satisfying. It sent the younger woman’s self-control packing; Not that she cared. The pink goo in her guts probably wasn’t done digesting anyway, so it was fine even if she drank too much on an ‘empty stomach’.

“You know I’m not good with consoling others. Tell me: Did something happen during the mission today?”

“What?! N-No! No… _No._ It’s not their fault. _No._ I… What did I… What, I woke up wrong, Guns. What is it to you?”

“I want to cheer you up.”

“...”

“It’s not good for all of us if you’re going to mope around like this.”

“Well, fuck you. Not Princess, but _you.”_

The next drink was another shot of vodka with a squirt of hot sauce. An eruption of laughter bubbled from the Rose’s bitter core as the exacerbated alcohol sloshed through her throat. It smashed gunpowder right into her vocal cords, and it was a _fucking_ blast.

“Who was it you were talking about again?”

“Wha- Who else could it be?! Jack and Chill! They’re fine kids! Don’t you even go after them, _Guns.”_ Rose’s voice was hoarse but she was not horsing around.

“I haven’t said anything, Rosy Rose. No one’s gonna die yet, not for now.”

Empress took a quick swig of something; Rose didn’t manage to catch what it was, but the elder’s lips perked slightly from neutral.

“I can’t believe humans drowned themselves in this shit.”

Despite the statement, she looked rather pleased with herself. Perhaps just a tad conflicted. Rose noticed that Empress made no attempts to clear her throat yet her voice sounded perfectly fine.

 _“Fucking weirdo…_ Don’t you think I trust you yet. I’m still going to kill you someday.”

“Yes, yes, and that’s why we formed Panzer Crown. But now that Princess is with us, that maybe changed a little.”

“Are you making excuses now? Trying to eat your words, huh?”

“No.”

 _Clinks_ and _clangs_ produced a proper glass of cocktail Rose couldn’t down this time. Sip, she shall.

“You know what though, Rose? Keep this up and even I won’t be able to keep your ass breathing long enough.”

“Hah, breathing assholes… Funny how you took years to murder me because your lackeys sucked-”

“Drake told me what happened.”

 _“..."_ Rose slammed her arms into the table, with nary a thought about the sleeping Princess. Why was the world hell-bent on working against her today? She just wanted to get the day over and done with; Well, technically she did, but _Empress_ went and ruined the next day.

“It wouldn’t matter to you if I died, _I’ll fucking kill you before I do.”_

“I’m sure you will, Rose.”

Half-lidded eyes observed the maddened drunk; Twitchy fingers, a reddish tinge to her eyes and a murderous gaze. Empress wondered if she should go with the flow if the inevitable happened; Princess, however, would likely be extremely upset with the arrangement. She wasn’t told of the death pact, after all.

Rose was halfway through her drink.

“Buster Chariot became _busted_ because you let the Immortal charge at you. What’s on your mind that’s more important than your life?”

“Funny you’d ask that……”

The reply made the supercomputer ponder. ‘Funny’ was a term that could be used to refer to something of interest. Such elements could present interest possibly because it was more brilliant than its peers, or it was the opposite of what was expected. The only nouns mentioned were ‘Buster Chariot’, ‘Immortal’ and ‘life’. Honestly, it could have been anything.

“Buster Chariot.”

_Nope._

“Nightmare.”

“My _fucking_ _life_ is a nightmare. I just- Ugh, I just… Fuck _you_ so hard, _Guns._ You fucking bitch forced me here with your fucking hacking mojo just for _fucking_ ** _money._** I hate it; I hate me; I hate you; I’m tired; I don’t want to be here; I have nowhere to go; I don’t even _fucking_ know what I want.”

Empress gave no shits about the sudden outrage. If anything, it would have been much more worrying if Rose refused to spill her thoughts. The tremors in her fingertips tapped viciously against the cocktail glass. Alcohol was the only influence preventing Rose’s body from revving into a violent overdrive. For insurance, the elder began mixing the next drink. Something less _stimulating_ would do the trick. Tea cocktails? But the caffeine...

“I miss my fucking family but they think _I’m_ dead because your shitty cunt kept refusing to die by my hands, then _what?_ Guns, you fuck, _you_ invited _me_ to become mercenaries together. And what the fuck for? Because you promised to hand me your fucking ass spick and span. But… _you fucking know what, Guns?_ This situation is starting to smell like a fucking disgusting ruse to torment me to death. Do you even understand what I’m talking about, you mecha-fucker? _I fucking miss my kids.”_

“Just when I was about to ask if you were all pent-up for a man, or a woman.”

“I’ll _fuck_ with you right now if that’s what you fucking want, Gunts.”

“Gunt…s, that’s a new one.”

“I’ll _rip_ your fucking tongue off.” Detonation was eminent.

_“...!”_

\---

_Chaos crept its way into Crown Princess’ ear and roused her from her dreams. Contrary to her instincts, she decided not to investigate it. It was 4AM, surely it was just Empress and Queen getting under each other’s skins again? It isn’t their first time messing around at this ungodly hour anyway… Can't they just kiss and make up already?_

\---

After changing into a fresh set of clothes, Empress recalled how tremendous fury had put her in her place before. The elder was not shocked by the outburst, and not frightened by it either. Rather, it brought her to her wit’s end for once; She was a mercenary, not a therapist. Her aggressor, unfortunately, messed up her pre-emptive strike and had little success with her revolt. After all’s said and done, it was a perfectly healthy scuffle between two consenting adults.

The younger woman slumped upon the countertop, presumably because she’d been sleepless throughout the night. Her nerves were too frazzled to be struck by her defeat.

“I… Miss my sister. My brothers. My _people._ You won’t even know how it felt like, would you? You don’t have a family…” 

“...” Empress wished to correct her, but she decided to let the baseless assumption slide.

“We were a family. Everyone. Each of us. Even that old fucker Roland and his mangled balls. Our lives—Look, I’m not gonna lie—are _shitty._ We live in what we called home, what everyone else called the landfill. It was us against the world. _Us…-”_

A choke.

“In our community… We looked out for one another, we made sure we got everyone’s backs. Never letting some rich fuckface make fun of us without paying for it. Making sure that the _city_ wanted _nothing_ to do with us… As far as we’re concerned, we’re the happiest lot of them all.”

An oolong tea highball was slid into view. A swig of the liquid seared her cords nice and tight.

“Then… Then _you_ came along… You… Ruined my credit overnight. Exiled me from my people… Left me hanging for so long, the pain _killed_ me inside out. But y’know what was the first thing you did when I finally met you? You _laughed, as though you were_ blind _to everything you did.”_

Empress, who was sipping on her own alcoholic cuppa at this point, digested the tale carefully. She sure did a number on her unfortunate victim, didn’t she? Though the story of the tight-knit community was not quite unlike what she had viewed Panzer Crown to be. Family, was it?

The sleep-ladened drunk knocked herself out at first glance, but the elder began spilling the tea anyway.

“Panzer Crown… Is one of the smallest groups in the Oval Link. You and I founded it together when we kept Princess by our side. Maybe that’s why, since we never needed any new members after our little girl. Never saw the need to recruit fresh blood, because it wouldn’t be the same. You two are especially precious to me, like… Like family.”

Said drunk would have shot a look of intoxicated incredulity if all her strength hadn’t left her.

“I don’t understand it very well, it felt just right. It never crossed my mind to cherish anything nor anyone, not until we became Panzer Crown. I was a nobody who did all she could to become a somebody… And it only happened when you two became a part of me. Y’know I don’t believe in god, but it felt like a miracle.”

Eyes rolled at the monologue, yet possibilities bit at her lip. A pit had swelled against her throat for god knows what reason.

“... I never really did thank you, did I? Or told you anything at all. I… _Queen,_ I love you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for changing my life.”

It sounded absolutely cheesy, but there were no lies in those statements. The elder was a calculative bitch, but she was never a liar. Queen knew her too well to doubt her words, yet its absurdity left her reeling. How should she respond to something like that? Her mind was much too out of it for any clever conjurings.

“I... I’m still gonna kill you some day.” She could feel her face heat up while she declared so. The embarrassment was yet another unfathomable phenomenon.

“As you’ve always promised to. Come on, I’ll take your sleepy ass back to your room. We're skipping missions for the day."

 _“Mhm... ‘Kay.”_ Her body was re-energised by the influx of emotions, yet Queen could not help but let Empress do all the heavy lifting. The sudden confession left her feeling much too giddy to reclaim her autonomy.

Not even when lips intruded upon her mastoid, nor when stray fingers combed into her hair much too purposefully.

_'You’ll need all the rest you can get, because I'm going to work you to the bone.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW readers: You have finished reading Ascending the Throne of Roses! *Do not load the next chapter*.
> 
> This story took waaaaaaaaaaaay too long to be written and proofread. I went through some stuff like relationship troubles, breakups, losing friends etc., the works. Pretty painful stuff. Despite the teaser, I'm not sure when I'd be writing again because how chronic my mental suffering had become. My apologies if I raised any expectations ;-;
> 
> The writing style is different in this chapter as I wanted to focus more on the dialogue instead of the visual details.


	3. Drunk Happenings - Bonus Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boundaries were crossed while Crown Princess slept, none the wiser.

“Guns… Guns, Guns, _Gunts, where the fuck is your cunt?!”_

“Remove your fingers and maybe I’ll tell you.” Empress had her back towards Rose when the assault happened. Fingers punched and grazed into the front of the crotch, then attempted to form a hook. They curled tightly at her perineum instead. Their goal was to strike into the heart of the vulva, but the impact was made lacklustre by what seemed like a single, smooth muscle. Unlike a vulva, it was flat and certainly lacking an entry point no matter where the fingers explored.

Rose’s arm had already snaked across the elder’s pelvis pathetically, supposedly as reinforcement.

“Why would you need to tell me when any woman would fucking know where the vulva is?!”

 _“Hands. Off.”_ And begrudgingly they did.

The elder rolled her eyes.

As swift as Rose’s element of surprise, Empress’ sidesteps granted her the opportunity to return the favour. A spinning motion was used to swap their positions, then a hand pressed the younger woman’s wrists into the small of her own back while the elder pressed her body weight entirely into the restraint. A second hand jabbed right at Rose’s vulva with the second knuckles, cushioned by clouds of moisture and warmth.

A slight yelp.

“Huh… I see.” Empress muttered under her own breath, as though she had made a curious discovery. Pinches and nudges stiffened and spasmed Rose’s body in ways that did not make sense to the AI, but she was starting to recognise the pattern: Press into the vulva and the woman would squirm; Clitorial stimulation jerked the pelvis foward.

“I’m guessing rape is on the menu tonight, _Rose?”_

“N-N _o-!? Gunts, wai-we-_ please, can we talk a _bo- mhgh!?”_

Empress easily slipped her fingers past the flimsy fabric that hovered over Rose’s ladybits. It was moister and much warmer than the former expected. In fact, it felt surprisingly satisfying to toy with. Hooking her fingers similarly and grinding it directly into the tenderness was akin to shooting electricity through Rose’s body, who could only stiffen in embarrassment.

Rose’s window of carelessness would lead to her own downfall. Empress pressed her weight into the younger woman’s arms, with their torsos pressed into the countertop. With a hand freed from the needless chore of restraining, three out of five fingers jammed themselves between Rose’s lips. Her tongue was subdued by an index and a ring finger, while the middle was eager to tease the vulnerable uvula. It was the worst possible situation for the younger woman, who could only helplessly drench her intruders in drool.

A pair of lips pressed themselves between Rose’s bare shoulder blades; Unbearably warm breaths translated into yet another unrestrained shudder. Despite the desire for _conquest,_ Empress couldn’t think of a thing to say; Was there anything worth speaking off at this point? Not really. It was enough to drum her fingers along the woman’s tongue. If she hadn’t gone mad yet, she’d understand the taps and tugs within her cheeks.

 _“Rose… Oh, Rose…”_ Empress could only chant all too gleefully, to her junior’s dismay. The sadist was only just beginning to find out how _thrilling_ such invasive subjugations were as well. Despite possessing an artificial body that was designed merely for superior combat capabilities, the AI could feel herself tensing up. It was surprising; She had never expected her body to respond in such a human way, yet primordial instincts demanded to dominate further.

 _“What should I do with you?”_ Fingers relented temporarily, for the sake of an intelligible response.

 _“You’re so_ **_fucking_ ** _dead- !?”_

The sharpest sting shot from her nethers and stole her breath away. If it hadn’t, Empress reckoned that Rose would have nigh shrieked. She definitely would have if her assailant hadn’t trimmed her nails the night before. It really was a pity.

Two fingers jabbed roughly at the sensitive flesh that marked the entrance to her body.

“G _unt-ACHKACGHK!!”_

An instant jab to the uvula caused Rose to gag on her words.

_“Shhh… Our dear Princess is still asleep.”_

_“_ Fuck… _You.”_ Clearing her throat helped to get the words out.

It only made Empress smirk wider, not that her victim could have seen that. Little puffs of eros condensed on her back and made it disgusting, if that helped.

\---

It took Empress a silent moment to figure out what she’d like to do next. It would benefit no one to hurt the woman, as much as she would _love_ to do so. If anything, it might destroy Panzer Crown permanently. On the other hand, letting Rose go right now would only lead to further distrust. If alcohol poisoning weren’t a thing, it would have been quite interesting to empty the vodka bottle down Rose’s anus. Alas, the human body is fragile. She could only play the hand she was dealt with and indulge herself in the woman before her, _safely_. Besides, Rose was getting impatient. Their positions - 90 degrees into a countertop - weren’t exactly comfortable.

It had felt like an eternity to the restained woman.

_“G-Guns-”_

Lips to shoulder blade.

_“What th-?! Guns, please-”_

Incisors dragged across.

_“W-Wait, please, stop-”_

A wet tongue left its trail.

_“This is weir-”_

Lips enclosed upon skin.

_“Ugh, dagnabbit, Guns…”_

Suction.

_“The fucking weirdo has some weird fucking kinks, of course- OW!”_

It was difficult, but Empress doggedly latched on with her teeth. With her lips imprinted upon skin due to the feat, an opportunity to suckle and tease the developing swell was gleefully welcomed. Then, her drenched hand took to massaging her pet’s neck. Every once in a while, she would squeeze at sweat-ladened arteries or trace circles around the extruding throat. Pressing into it triggered the loveliest squirms across Rose’s body.

Of course, fingers between the fevered crotch never ceased busying themselves.

The stinging was slight and easy to recover from, but Rose found her own responses much more confusing to make sense of. The aggressive-yet-innocent gestures tugged at her heartstrings, but this was _Empress_ she was thinking about. Her sworn enemy! The psychopath that displaced her life for years! Even now she remained under her control, _literally._

Her assailant’s inexplicable clemency added to the mental chaos. Empress could have chosen to do anything, _anything_ at all to please herself. Rose already knew how much of a sadist she was just based on everything she’s observed on the battlefield. Being _raped_ by clean, sturdy fingers was, honestly, the least of her worries. Yet, despite all Rose had learnt about Empress, it suddenly felt as though she never understood her at all. Why was she suddenly shown mercy?

It almost felt affectionate to be touched this way.

 _“Y’know, Rose…”_ Even her voice had gone uncharacteristically husky yet mellow.

_“Wha...t?”_

_“You tasted sweeter than I expected.”_

The woman’s cheeks scorched at the remark.

_“W-Well…… It must be… the Pink... doing… Something, then.”_

It was a terrible attempt at dispelling the tease, and Rose knew it. Her mind was refusing to conjure any sort of witty remark; Or did she subconsciously not want the fun to end? Pleasure had soaked into the dimmest crannies of her mind and befuddled her judgement otherwise. At any rate, sheer willpower was now required to endure Empress’ advances, and her determination eventually paid off; Rose noticed a significant change in Empress’ actions.

It was as though the superhuman mercenary, impervious to grievous harm, had been poisoned by _lust_ of all things. 

Their bodies been clinging together for a while now, with their body heat meshing and stirring at their inner desires. Empress showed no signs of letting go; On the contrary, she was pressing herself deeper and heavier into the woman beneath her. A strange, viscous heat had been rubbing against Rose’s thigh, and she could only blush at the thought of what it must be. It was a strange thought to consider _Guns Empress_ as a sexual being… 

Wait, could this mean that Empress had accidentally lost herself to delirium?

The assailant was no longer focused on holding her victim down. In fact, she had gone mostly silent. Heavy breaths tickled upon Rose’s skin and the motion near her bum persisted like clockwork. It was the first time anyone bore witness to Empress in such a state, but it was not the time to admire the rare event.

Legs slithered around the elder’s to hold her down, before Rose jerked herself backwards as possible. She managed to catch Empress before the woman could fall to her death; Gripped into her neck and, with a spin of her heel, slammed into the countertop they had been messing around on. The impact had snapped Empress out of her mesmerisation. Was her body responding to her though? No. She had never attempted to seize control over her body while it was aroused. It might… _Actually_ end up taking a while.

Rose shifted her body weight for a heavier restrain upon Empress, which forced her back to bend at the most uncomfortable angle against the edge of the counter. Her legs were spread apart as much as her shorts would allow, so not very much. However, the sudden air flow caused their nostrils to be filled with a muskier scent; Empress was _terribly_ wet, to the point of wetting her shorts. It clung to her crotch skin-fittingly.

Empress herself had the most uncharacteristic expression, and even Rose couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be. The sadist was absolutely _stupefied_ from the tables turning on her while she was out of her mind; Her semi-glares would have bored a hole through Rose’s skull, if possible. Yet, there was still a _slight_ grin that curled at her lips. The slightest bit of glee met with desire. No effort was yet made to rescue herself from her vulnerability. Rather, she watched the younger woman with a hint of amusement. 

Without any sort of warning at all, her shorts were yanked past her hips. The action revealed smooth, flushed skin with not a strand of pubic hair in sight. The gap between Empress’ androgynous attire and the peeking feminity was a sight for sore eyes.

_“Well, well… Even the butch honcho of our merry little Isle of Lesbos cared to keep her body tidy, aren’t you embarrassed that I’m the first person you’ve shown it off to? Or were you already fucking everywhere behind our backs?”_

_“Rose…… You do realise that you’ve been keeping tabs on my movements the whole time…? No, nah, nevermind, I don’t feel like arguing about that. Just do whatever it is- Urkgh?!”_

Rose took her revenge with a similar punch to the newly-discovered vulva with her two fingers, before shoving them in deeper. It caused Empress’ body to be seized by spasms, her muscles twitching and stiffening erratically. The rough treatment tangled callously within her insides, and it was impossible to withhold the vulnerable, gut-wrenching moans brought forth. The elder’s voice was uncharacteristically weak, breathy and almost animalistic, yet it turned out to be the loveliest instrument to Rose’s ears. 

_"It's such a shame not to moan more often, Guns. You have such an alluring voice, no one’s gonna leave your pussy high and dry again."_

Something had possessed Rose to whisper dirty, but it posed little offence to the elder; Rather, when her eyes were hidden from view, her ears blushed in her stead. 

_“Shut up……”_

Empress’ lips uttered otherwise, and it was the flimsiest lie Rose had ever heard.

 _"You know, Guns…… I could take your life right here, right now…”_ While threatening so, the half-drunk withdrew her soaked-to-the-bone fingers and grabbed the metallic object that laid at the corner of her eye: A wine opener; Bona fide with naught but a screw appendage semi-encased for safety. The longer Rose stared at the tool, the more she _felt_ like one. How was she supposed to stab Empress with this?!

 _“I…… I will fucking screw y- into…_ you.” Feebly, Rose pressed the casing into her chuckling enemy’s neck. The littlest beads of sweat embellished across her skin glistened with each snicker. “O-Oi! I’m serious!”

Empress’ sides nearly orbited to the moon. Sure, the opener was supposed to be a silly little trap, but _still!_ She could barely contain herself at all, even in her back-breaking position. The unexpectedness of it all caused her hips to rise instinctively, as though preparing for takeoff; Though, Empress was obviously incapable of independent flight. Instead, her human-like body surrendered to gravity and let her legs wrap around Rose’s waist.

 _‘Oh.’_ Function had returned to Empress’ legs at some point. Primal lust was no match for hysteria, it seemed. It was little embarrassing to lose control over _herself_ so easily though, but whatever. No wonder humans fucked so much.

Wasting no time at all, Empress shoved against Rose’s shoulders. The action provided just enough space to release her neck. She pushed a flailing arm out of her way, before pulling herself up towards the towering frame. As much as her combat instincts wished to headbutt her assailant, Empress took to pressing her lips into an unguarded cheek instead. Was it supposed to be a kiss? Hell if she knew, but it made her target flinch.

 _“Y’know… Rose? I don’t hate you. We’ve gone too far now for that.”_ The murmur tickled at Rose’s ear, and it nearly distract her from the elder’s words. Thankfully (or maybe not), the softest sensation rested at the corner of her lips. Puffs of words caressed and tickled when Empress continued. _“I cherish you… So much more than you could ever imagine, my Queen.”_

Their lips brushed yet again, then Queen felt herself being kissed. The alien sensations were a culture shock, for a woman who fought tooth and nail when the _world_ wanted her dead. The humiliating accusation rotted her insides, yet none of it prepared her for humanity’s underbelly. Erased from her community, broken by living scum and leashed up like a beast, staring madly into the face of a miserable, nameless death! Salvation and God never existed in such a lawless world. For a woman who always relied on herself and no one else… She was confused. She failed to kill her arch-nemesis and then, what? Kissing? Was this another one of her assaults? But Queen was unable to wish for violent disagreements. She could not bring herself to be denied of hope.

The torn woman was at a lost for words when Empress released their lips and smiled. A genuine lift in her cheeks. Their embrace yet to be released, with the elder’s arms over her shoulders and legs hugging above her hips.

“You… Called me Queen.” It took her a while to decide what to say.

“Yes, I did.”

“What does this m-mean?” It almost frightened Queen to find out why.

“What do you think?” Mischief.

“God, Guns……”

Queen grumbled audibly to none but Empress, yet her hands absentmindedly landed on the partially exposed rump. The resulting flinch nearly sent them both crashing to the ground.

“I-I was only trying to ease my position!” The flustered woman nearly shouted, before reducing it to a high-pitched whisper.

“As you say, _Queen.”_ Followed by a light peck, “Anyway… Isn’t it obvious that you can’t kill me so easily? Better pull yourself together if you want my battered skull on a silver platter… Or my ass in a guillotine.”

Where did the coy woman from before disappear to?

“Fine, fine… Just you wait.” Having had some of her hatred sorted out, Queen was finally managing a hint of a grin. It was as if the clouds had lifted to reveal skin-searing sunlight. Scorching, because it felt as though she had been embarrassingly childish the whole time. “Start scrubbing that pretty little neck of yours a little harder, because I’ll snap it off so quick you’d-”

"Pretty? Why, thank you."

Queen rolled her eyes, but tidy little curls settled into the upper corners of her lips.

"Not a compliment, Guns. Your life is mine."

Empress' features betrayed a flicker of startle. The statement had pleased her in an unexpected way.

"What's with that shit-eating grin, goddammit!"

"No-Nothing. You aren't wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submissive Guns Empress blushing from dirty talk. One of the best ideas I ever had from my terrible fanfic-writing career.
> 
> Back to Chapter Two!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk Happenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612023) by [Souhai_Eatery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Souhai_Eatery)




End file.
